Kaitlin's Christmas Wish
Kaitlin's only Christmas wish is to win Justin's heart back. She consults help from her friends on what to do. But at a Christmas party, some things could turn the tables. Episode Summary It's Christmas time and Kaitlin is thinking about all the things she wants for Christmas. She thinks about Justin and she really wants him back. That is all she wants for Christmas. Kaitlin tells her friends about her dilemma and they're willing to help her out. Shannon has the perfect idea. She remembers the Christmas party that Kayla is hosting, she thinks maybe they can invite Justin to it. Kaitlin thinks that's a great idea. Kaitlin texts Justin about the party and he wants to go. The next day is Kayla's Christmas party. A bunch of kids from the class are there. Kayla, the host, is too busy flirting with her boyfriend, Josh, on the couch. Kaitlin slightly envies it and wonders when Justin is gonna show up. Once Justin shows up, Kaitlin is all angry at him and uses jealously of Kayla and Josh on him. Justin doesn't know what to think. Kaitlin leaves the party. Kaitlin returns to her house crying, thinking it's gonna be the worst Christmas ever. Just then, Kaitlin's brother comes into Kaitlin's room, wanting to watch VeggieTales with her once again. Kaitlin will later after she's done having a breakdown. Her brother leaves the room. Just then, there's a knock on the door. To Kaitlin's surprise, it's Justin. He asks her what is wrong and why she left the party so soon. Kaitlin explains all her emotions to him. She talks about them texting, her diary entries, and her thoughts in general. Justin confesses that he wants her back too. Kaitlin and Justin kiss and they end up getting back together. Kaitlin and Justin return to the Christmas party in time for the Secret Santa gift exchange. There are lots of great presents, and a few obscure presents. Either way, everyone has a good laugh and enjoys each others' company. Production Information * The very first holiday episode of the show * There are no CGI elements in this episode Trivia * Kaitlin's brother wants to watch VeggieTales ''for a third time, the other two times being in "Look Out, Here Comes Savannah!" and "Snow Day" ** Kaitlin's brother is carrying around the episode "LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space" * Kaitlin mentions her diary entries about Justin, which are seen in "Snow Day" * Kayla's house holds references to some Christmas classics: ** A roast beast from ''How the Grinch Stole Christmas ** A decorated doghouse from A Charlie Brown Christmas '' ** A variation of the Naughty-Inator from ''Phineas and Ferb: Christmas Vacation! ** A Buzz-Saw Louie from VeggieTales: The Toy That Saved Christmas ** An Etch-a-Sketch from Elf * The intro theme to the episode is "Sleigh Ride" by Leroy Anderson * The credits theme to the episode is "All I Want For Christmas Is You" by Mariah Carey Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles